


Deceitber

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Deceitber, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, Light Sides Family, M/M, Orange Side - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, demus - Freeform, momceit, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: Deceitber prompts all the way from December 1 to December 31st. By: @dragonindigo245 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Deceitber Day 1: Christmas Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Humming To Christmas Music 
> 
> Read On Tumblr: https://imcrushedbyarainbow.tumblr.com/post/189414896695/christmas-lullaby-deceitber-day-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus can't sleep so Deceit sings him a lullaby.

"Dee! I can't sleep," Remus huffed as he rolled over in bed. He plopped himself over his boyfriend and sighed. 

"Then count sheep or something," Deceit muttered. 

"Sing to me," Remus said 

Deceit sighed "Fine, what do you want to hear?" he asked. 

"Sing me a Christmas song," he whispered. 

"A Christmas song? Why?" 

"Why not? It's the Christmas season after all. Please DeeDee," Remus gently peppering the back of Deceit's neck with kisses. Deceit blushed and cleared his throat. 

"F-fine," Deceit turned over and laid face to face with Remus. "Come here," he said, opening his arms. 

Remus grinned and snuggled close to Deceit's chest. Deceit wrapped his arms around Remus and curled his scaley fingers between Remus's brown hair. 

"What do you want to hear?" he asked

"Silent Night," Remus replied. 

Deceit brushed his fingers through Remus's hair again and started to hum into his ear. His smooth and honeylike voice drifting along with the tune. Deceit moved his hands towards Remus's back. Rubbing it in slow circles as his voice carried on. The words of the song seemingly creating themselves.  
He chuckled as Remus's breathing slowed and he fell into a deep sleep. A sense of calm washing over the chaotic sides face. 

Deceit continued to hum as he snuggled up to Remus's warmth and closed his eyes. Soon the sleepiness overtook him as well and with one final note, Deceit was pulled into his dreams and a night of peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like, comment and share.
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr @imcrushedbyarainbow


	2. Deceitber Day 2: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit, Remus, and Virgil wake up to their neighborhood covered in snow. Although Deceit and Virgil are cautious at first, they all soon have a wonderful time playing in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reacting To Snow

It was a snowy day and all through the house, not a soul was stirring, not even a mouse. But when the first rays of the morning light peeked through. Three little children ran down to the living room. 

In there little onesies they peeked out the window, pressing their faces on the glass and looking at all-white stuff around them. 

"What is it?" asked the first, dressed in a skeleton onesie. He was an anxious thing and his name was Virgil.

"Something strange," answered the second, dressed in a snake onesie. He was the responsible one of the group and his name was Deceit. 

"It's snow!" the third shouted dressed in an octopus onesie. He was chaotic and had boundless amounts of energy and his name was Remus. 

"Snow?" Virgil and Deceit asked. The pure white thing was called snow?

"Yes, snow! Let's go play in it!" the chaotic one exclaimed. He ran upstairs and back down again. Carrying in his arms coats, gloves, and scarves galore. 

"Remus," Deceit said, "It might be too dangerous." 

"What? Snow?" Remus laughed and laughed. "It's not dangerous, now put on your gear and let's get going." 

Remus as quick as a mouse dashing towards its home. Put on his coat, hat, gloves, and green and black scarf. Meanwhile, Deceit helped little Virgil put on his gear and made sure he was bundled tight. Deceit then took care of himself and soon was rather warm. 

"Alright, let's head outside!" Remus shouted, grabbing their hands and leading them towards the door. Deceit was cautious and Virgil was worried. They had never been in something so snowy. 

Remus threw open the door and jumped outside, landing on the porch where the snow didn't seem to be. Deceit grabbed onto Virgil's hands, determined to make sure he was safe. Who knew what dangers lurked within the pureness of the snow. 

Remus who couldn't hold back anymore, let go of their hands and raced towards the snow. He jumped in without a second thought and started to wave his arms and legs around. Creating what he called, a snow devil. 

Meanwhile, Deceit and Virgil stayed on the porch, peeking out from beyond their fort. Virgil squeezed Deceit's hand and he squeezed back. Knowing Virgil wanted to go out and explore. 

"Let's go together," said Virgil with a smile. Deceit smiled back and together they walked out. 

It was crunchy and certainly cold. Deceit understood why they had to be bundled until they were warm. Virgil picked up some snow and let go of Deceit's hand, forming the snow into a ball. He smiled and threw it at Deceit who laughed and grabbed his own handful. Shaping it into a ball and throwing it back at Virgil.   
Soon the two were throwing snowballs back and forth. Remus joined them and together they played in the snow. Throwing the snowballs and laughing till their faces grew red. Creating snowman and making snow devils or angles, whichever you prefer. 

After their bodies grew too cold they all ran inside the house. When they were back inside, who would have thought, three hot chocolates were waiting for them. They tore off their clothes and ran to the counter. Grabbing the hot chocolates and sip, sip, sipping them down. 

It had been a snow-filled day and Deceit, Remus, and Virgil wasn't complaining. As they snuggled up on the couch with their onesies and their arms and legs in a tangle. Like three newborn kittens snuggling up on a blanket. They couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. But for now, all their adventuring and playing had put the three little kittens to sleep.


	3. Deceitber Day 3: Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is rather overwhelmed by all the work he has to do. Then comes Remus to the rescue! To enjoy an evening where they hang out with the light sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot chocolate with the light sides

Deceit sat at his desk and scratched away at his work, his eyes drooping from the all-nighter he pulled. Everything seemed to be piling up as of late, and Deceit felt as though he was working longer hours than before. 

"Dee!" Remus's voice rang out causing Deceit's head to throb. 

"Remus, have you ever heard of being quiet?" he hissed when Remus popped up in his room. 

"Oh, sorry Snakey," Remus smiled, leaning against the desk and twirling his mustache. "I have a surprise for you."

"Remus, I don't need any more dead animals," Deceit said

"This is better than a dead animal. Get this, the light sides have invited us to a hot chocolate, snacks, and a movie night." 

"Well, I hope you have a great time," Deceit said coyly. Remus pouted and looked into Deceit's eyes. 

"What's wrong DeeDee?" Remus cooed 

"Look, I just have a lot of work to do is all. So as I said, you can go and have fun. I'll stay here and do my work." 

"Or...I can bring you along with me!" Remus shouted. Before Deceit could react, Remus jumped over the desk and knocked Deceit to the floor. He grinned wildly as he pinned Deceit to the floor. 

"Let me go, Remus," Deceit growled

"Sorry DeeDee but you need a break," Remus said. Tentacles shot out from his back, wrapping around Deceit's arms, legs, and waist. Remus got up and had the tentacles sling Deceit over his shoulder. 

"Remus!" Deceit shouted "Put. Me. Down. Now." 

"In just a second Dee!" Remus shouted back with a laugh. 

Remus sunk out of the room and popped up into the light sides commons. Everyone was in their usual spots when they turned their heads to look at the pair. Virgil and Roman snorted, Patton looked concerned, and Logan looked curiously at the tentacles. Remus grinned and threw Deceit onto the couch and happily jumped onto him. Remus tangled his arms, legs, and tentacles around Deceit to the point he couldn't move or escape. 

"Nice of you to join us," said Roman with a sly smile. 

"It wasn't my idea," Deceit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Wasn't my idea of fun either," Virgil mumbled as Deceit shot him a glare. 

"I really don't see any reason for me to join you in the festivities," Deceit said, "I /don't/ have a pile of work I need to get finished and I'm /obviously/ welcomed here." Deceit attempted to push Remus off of him but the rat side only latched on harder. 

Patton smiled "Come on kiddos. It's Christmas! Which means we should all try and spend a lovely evening together as a family. Besides, I'm sure everyone needs a break." 

Deceit rolled his eyes and smiled politely. "Alright, but can you at least let me get comfortable? I rather not be squished by you, Remus, the whole evening," he said. 

Remus let up and Deceit positioned himself into a seating position. He drew Remus back onto his lap and Remus snuggled up to Deceit, giving him a few neck kisses. Deceit blushed but smiled as he raked his fingers through Remus's hair. 

"Well, now that everyone is settled. I'm going to go make some hot chocolate!" Patton exclaimed. He skipped into the kitchen with a hum and rummaged through the cabinets. "Do you guys want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Patton called from the kitchen. Everyone nodded in response. 

Patton wiggled and danced around the kitchen as he stirred up the hot chocolates and put them on a tray. He added a few of his famous Christmas cookies and brought the tray over, setting it on the common room table. 

"Alright, who's ready for the movie?" Patton asked as he handed out the mugs of hot chocolate. 

"What are we watching anyway?" asked Deceit 

"Die Hard," Roman grinned, holding up the movie case. 

"Really? I didn't think you guys would want to watch something like that," said Deceit. 

"Not usually, but we all thought it would be fun," explained Logan. 

Deceit was surprised but didn't show as much. He sipped at his hot chocolate and sighed at the warm liquid. He must've needed this more than he thought. 

"Happy?" Remus whispered 

"I'm /not/ happy," Deceit whispered back. 

Remus giggled and pecked his lips. "I'm glad," he said. Deceit chuckled and kissed the top of Remus's hair, putting his arm around him. 

He knew he would have plenty of work to deal with when he got back to his office. But for now, he was happy enough just to be here, in this warm and cozy environment.


	4. Deceitber Day 4: Christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's family decides to give him a surprise. Although he initially worried, it turns out to be something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spending time with his dark family.

It was broken. The glorious coffee machine that gave the sustenance Deceit needed to survive. Was broken and ducked taped back together to the point it barely even held its shape. Deceit sighed and grabbed the coffee machine, throwing it in the garbage.

"Can't they go one day without breaking something," he mumbled as he rummaged through the cabinets. "Where did I put them?" 

He opened a few other doors before he finally opened the cabinet where an assortment of coffee machines was sitting. 

"Aha!" he said. He grabbed one of the coffee machines out and set it on the counter. He plugged it into the wall and set about finding the coffee grinds.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and rapid footsteps approaching. He turned around and saw an orange and green ball rolling down the stairs and landing with a thud onto the carpet. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his coffee.

"Good Morning, Wrath, Remus," he drawled.

"Dee!" they shouted at the same time, practically crawling over each other. They scrambled into the kitchen and stood there with grins locked onto their faces. Deceit ignored them and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We have a surprise for you!" Remus said

"A surprise? Well I wonder what it could be," Deceit mocked

"You have thirty minutes to finish your coffee and get dressed. After that, we're heading out to your surprise," said Wrath

"Are you excited?" asked Remus

"Yes, totally," Deceit replied

The two of them grinned and booked it back towards the stairs.  
"We'll go get ready!" Remus called down.

Deceit watched them go and took a sip from his coffee. Knowing he'd better prepare himself or whatever the "surprise" was.

Wrath and Remus didn't take long to put on their coats, hats, and gloves but Deceit took his sweet time. He decided this would be his revenge for them breaking the coffee machine. He still had about fifteen minutes left and he was going to use every second of it. 

Wrath and Remus were vibrating by the time Deceit had gotten everything on. If Deceit didn't know better, he would've thought they were about to explode.

"Finally," said Wrath once Deceit had finished.

"What? You said I had thirty minutes," Deceit smirked

Remus and Wrath gave each other a look and then approached Deceit.

"Hold still," said Remus as he tied a blindfold around Deceit's eyes.

"Wow, even a blindfold? This /truly/ must be something special."

The two sides snickered and each grabbed Deceit's hand, sinking out together.

The first thing Deceit felt was the cold and the crunch underneath his feet. He figured they must be in snow, but where, he didn't really know.

"Keep your eyes closed," Remus said. Deceit smiled and kept his eyes closed as they removed the blindfold.

"Okay, you can open them now," said Wrath

Deceit opened his eyes and was taken aback. They were in a forest decorated by Christmas lights of all sizes, shapes, and colors. The lights swirled around the trees, up to their branches, and towards the sky. Deceit noticed as well all the Christmas light covered animals and designs. The best thing of all though was the long tunnel, that to Deceit looked endless.

"What is this?" he asked

"Well, Roman set up these Christmas lights as a display and he so graciously allowed us to come see it," said Remus

"Graciously?" Deceit asked suspiciously

"Well, we might have knocked the bastard over the head a couple of times. But eventually, he said yes," Wrath explained.

"Of course you did," Deceit said.

"Is it a nice surprise?" asked Remus

Deceit chuckled and wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them into a hug. "It's _not_ a nice surprise. And you're _not_ the best family and friends I could ever ask for. I _hate_ you two idiots" he said softly.

"We hate you to Deceit," they both whispered while giggling. 

They stayed like it for a few minutes until they all finally pulled away.

"Alright! Let's go explore," Remus said

"Oh, Remus you have something on your arm," replied Wrath

"What where?" asked Remus turning around to try and see what it was.

"Right there!" Wrath yelled and tapped Remus on the shoulder "Tag, you're it!" he yelled running towards the tunnel. 

"Why you little," Remus growled as he took off running after Wrath.

Deceit laughed and shook his head as the two of them chased each other around. Despite the freezing cold, Deceit drew in a long breath and sighed as he looked around at the lights. It was definitely a good surprise.


	5. Deceitber Day 5: Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus decorate the Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Setting Up The Christmas Tree

"It needs more skulls," said Remus, stroking his mustache and examining the tree. 

"Were not putting skulls on my side of the tree Remus," Deceit replied. 

"Oh, come on. I think it would bring out it's green. Better yet, let's paint the whole tree red and then put the skulls on it. That'll really make the whole thing come together." 

Deceit rolled his eyes "We're not painting the tree red either," he said.

"Your no fun Dee," Remus pouted

Deceit ignored him and grabbed another ornament out of the box.   
He gently fixed it onto the tree and made sure it sat perfectly on the branch. A smile grew upon his lips as he admired the ornaments on the tree. He certainly outdid himself this year with the gold and black ornaments he'd gotten. 

Then suddenly the tree shook and the ornaments waved around before each one slipped off the branches. Deceit jumped forward and shot out all his arms. He caught the ornaments before they could hit the ground and sighed in relief as he held them close to his chest. 

"Remus, careful" he warned as Remus pressed himself against the tree to put on an ornament. "These ornaments are breakable you know." 

"Oh, sorry Dee," said Remus. 

"It's alright, just be more careful." 

"Okay" 

-

"And done," said Deceit. Even after Remus's shaking of the tree, Deceit managed to put the ornaments back into their respective spots. Like toy shoulders standing in a line, the ornaments were lined against the tree and fell gracefully down the side of it. 

"I'm done too!" Remus shouted with glee. 

"Well, let's see," replied Deceit

He walked around to the other side of the tree and sighed. As usual, Remus's side of the tree was chaotic, with half-broken ornaments, skull ornaments, garlic, and any other weird thing Remus could think to put on the tree. 

"I see you went for the more unusual design," he said

"Why of course! It's my style after all," Remus replied 

Deceit chuckled and put his arm around Remus's waist. "It's beautiful," he said. 

"You know what else is beautiful?" Remus purred

"What?" 

"You!" Remus squealed as he pressed his lips to Deceits. Deceit blushed but reciprocated the kiss, throwing his arms around Remus's neck. 

"You're beautiful too," Deceit said, breaking away a moment. 

"How about we go admire the tree and each other from the couch?" asked Remus with an eyebrow wiggle. 

Deceit laughed and rejoined their mouths together. They moved back towards the couch and flopped down onto the cushions. Breaking away for only a moment to entangle their bodies together and cuddle. 

"Love you," Remus whispered into Deceit's ear as he nuzzled his neck.

"Love you to weirdo," Deceit whispered back.


	6. Deceitber Day 6: Homemade Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and the other dark sides make ornaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making ornaments with another side

The entirety of the kitchen table was covered with googly eyes, popsicle sticks, colored paper, glue, pens, glitter, etc. Everything they needed to make ornaments for the Christmas tree. 

"Are you boys ready to make ornaments?" Deceit asked 

Remus and Wrath jumped up and down, wide toothy grins spreading across their little faces. While Virgil sat on the floor with his bat pacifier and wiggled his body. Deceit chuckled and pulled out two chairs for the boys. They climbed into their chairs and took to creating their ornaments (making a mess while they were at it).

Deceit picked up Virgil and sat down in his chair, holding Virgil in his lap. Virgil's purple and green eyes lit up at all the crafts and he made grabby hands at them. 

"What do you want to make?" asked Deceit. "Maybe a reindeer?" 

"Ah," babbled Virgil, still mesmerized by all the stuff.

Deceit grabbed a brown cloth and gave it to Virgil, who immediately tried to stick it in his mouth but was blocked by the pacifier.

"No, no honey. These things aren't for eating," Deceit said. He put the cloth back on the table and grabbed some googly eyes, a red pompom, popsicle sticks, glue, and scissors. 

"Let's make a reindeer," said Deceit. 

He cut the brown fabric into a triangular shape. "This is the reindeer's head," he said as he grabbed two googly eyes. "And these will be his eyes. Do you want to put them on?" he asked

"Ba," Virgil replied

Deceit put two glue spots in the middle of the brown cloth and placed a googly eye in Virgil's hand. He directed him over to the cloth and they stuck an eye onto the glue spot. 

"Good job, now for the other one," said Deceit

He directed Virgil over to the other glue spot and stuck the other eye onto it. "Now for the nose," he said. He put a glue spot on the tip of the triangle and Virgil placed the red pompom on. 

"And now for the antlers," Deceit glued the popsicle sticks onto the two corners of the triangle. "There, we have a reindeer now." 

"wreideer" Virgil said, wiggling and reaching for the ornament. 

"Yes, reindeer," Deceit laughed, handing the ornament to Virgil. 

"Were done!" Remus and Wrath squealed at the same time, holding their ornaments up for Deceit to see. 

Remus's ornament was a monster-like thing. It looked like a stick man but with googly eyes that ran down each of popsicle sticks. And a rainbow of colors that were drawn onto the sticks with green glitter as an added touch. 

Wrath's ornament was a paper snowman with round black sunglasses and what looked like a spikey purple mohawk drawn onto its head. The snowman also had a crudely drawn guitar resting around its front. With orange glitter making up most of the guitar's base. 

"Very creative," said Deceit, nodding his head. "Let's put them on the tree." 

Remus and Wrath ran towards the tree and stuck their ornaments to the branches. Grinning from ear to ear as they did so.  
Meanwhile, Deceit gave the reindeer ornament to Virgil and held him close to the tree. Virgil reached out his hand and waved his arm around until the ornament caught on a branch. Virgil clapped his hands and babbled at his great feat. 

"Nicely done boys," Deceit said 

"Can we make another one?" asked Remus

"Of course, there's plenty of supplies," Deceit replied

"Yay!" Remus and Wrath yelled as they ran back to the table for round two. 

"You want to make another ornament Virge?" asked Deceit

"Ah," said Virgil

"Alright, we'll make another one." Deceit said with a chuckle, as he brought Virgil back to the table. 

Deceit figured they'd probably fill the whole tree with ornaments by the time they ran out of supplies. He smiled at the idea of the tree-covered from branch to branch in their little designs. He honestly couldn't wait to see the tree in its full homemade ornament decorated glory.


	7. Deceitber Day 7: What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit finds out about Bitchmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finding out about Bitchmas

Deceit was on the couch, reading a book. The day so far had been quiet and peaceful, the kind of days Deceit enjoyed the most. 

"Merry Bitchmas!" Remus yelled out, his voice ringing down the hall and the stairs, directly Deceit's ears. 

Well, almost anyway. 

Deceit sighed and closed his book with a plop, looking up at Remus with tired eyes. 

He quirked his eyebrow. "Merry what now?" he said

"Merry Bitchmas!" Remus repeated as he flung himself onto Deceit's lap. Swinging his legs back and forth. 

"Merry Bitchmas? Is that a new idea of yours" Deceit asked with a chuckle. 

"Nah, I heard it from Roman," Remus replied

"From Roman? I'm surprised, given the name. I would've thought you came up with it?" 

Remus laughed and flopped across Deceit's legs, stretching. "I know right but nope! It came from my goody two shoes of a brother. But anyway, I've decided it's my new Christmas saying."

"Pfft, well I think it suits you well," Deceit said as he ruffled Remus's hair, making Remus laugh. 

"What we're you doing by the way?" asked Remus

"Reading, until you came screaming about Bitchmas. You know, that's actually not a bad name for this holiday," said Deceit, pondering the name a minute. Given how this holiday usually was, it wasn't a bad name at all. 

"I know right?" Remus replied

Deceit laughed and set his book aside, he shoved Remus's legs off of him and twisted his body around. He then flopped down onto Remus and snuggled to his chest. 

"Tell me more about Bitchmas," he whispered. 

"Well-" Remus began, his voice carrying on into a mixture of words and drabbles. 

Deceit was on the couch, reading a book. The day so far had been quiet and peaceful, the kind of days Deceit enjoyed the most. 

"Merry Bitchmas!" Remus yelled out, his voice ringing down the hall and the stairs, directly Deceit's ears. 

Well, almost anyway. 

Deceit sighed and closed his book with a plop, looking up at Remus with tired eyes. 

He quirked his eyebrow. "Merry what now?" he said

"Merry Bitchmas!" Remus repeated as he flung himself onto Deceit's lap. Swinging his legs back and forth. 

"Merry Bitchmas? Is that a new idea of yours" Deceit asked with a chuckle. 

"Nah, I heard it from Roman," Remus replied

"From Roman? I'm surprised, given the name. I would've thought you came up with it?" 

Remus laughed and flopped across Deceit's legs, stretching. "I know right but nope! It came from my goody two shoes of a brother. But anyway, I've decided it's my new Christmas saying."

"Pfft, well I think it suits you well," Deceit said as he ruffled Remus's hair, making Remus laugh. 

"What we're you doing by the way?" asked Remus

"Reading, until you came screaming about Bitchmas. You know, that's actually not a bad name for this holiday," said Deceit, pondering the name a minute. Given how this holiday usually was, it wasn't a bad name at all. 

"I know right?" Remus replied

Deceit laughed and set his book aside, he shoved Remus's legs off of him and twisted his body around. He then flopped down onto Remus and snuggled to his chest. 

"Tell me more about Bitchmas," he whispered. 

"Well-" Remus began, his voice carrying on into a mixture of words and drabbles.


	8. Deceitber Day 8: Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus enlists the help of the other sides to get a date with Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy ship

Despite being half of the creativity, Remus wasn't very good at the whole romance thing. Now when it came to the sexy part, he knew how to get down and dirty in a flash. But romance? He was clueless. 

Therein lied the problem, because if you wanted to catch a certain snake. You had to be charming and irresistible. 

So how do you charm a snake? You enlist some help of course!

Remus popped up in the light sides commons with the biggest grin on his face while holding his chin in his hand. Yet, the light sides didn't pay him any mind as he stood behind the tv. 

"Hey!" he shouted "I like Deceit, like _really_ like Deceit and I want to go on a date with him! But I don't know anything about that romantic shit! So can you all help me?!?!" 

Everyone looked at Remus with confusion clouding there faces. As though he had just told the strangest joke any of them had ever heard.

"Um, what?" asked Roman

"You like who now?" asked Virgil 

"I like _Deceit_ and want to date _Deceit_ ," Remus emphasized

"And you want us to help....you?" said Roman with an eyebrow raise

"Yes!"

"Why are you enlisting the help of us, Remus?" asked Logan 

"Because I don't know _shit_ about romance and you all do so...help me!" 

"But we aren't-" Logan began

"We'd be happy to help!" squealed Patton, cutting Logan off. 

"We would?" asked Roman and Virgil in unison. 

"Of course! We can't leave a Side hanging now can we?" 

"Uh, ya, I agree. We'll help you in your quest for love Remus!" Roman said triumphantly as he pulled out his sword and aimed it toward the sky. 

"We will?" asked Virgil "But how? Remus isn't the most charming person in the world you know." 

"Virgil's right, how do you plan on doing this?" asked Logan

"We'll figure that out soon enough. Now let's get you ready for tonight's date, Remus" Roman replied

"Yay! Thank you, dork!" Remus shouted as he jumped up and down on the balls of his feet. 

Remus was practically squirming as Roman brushed some blush onto Remus's pale cheeks. Then adding some dark green eyeshadow along the ridge of his eyes that went perfectly with his black and green suit he was wearing. As with the green bowtie they added for an extra touch up. 

"Hold still Remus. I can't make you look decent if you're jumping all over the place," said Roman

"Sorry, I'm just really excited," Remus replied 

"I know you are but just keep it in your pants until tonight. Alright?" 

Remus grinned "I'll try" he mocked

Remus sat at the table with his thumbs twitling. It was 6:55 and in five minutes, Logan would being bringing in Deceit. The dinner would start at exactly 7:00 o'clock meaning Remus only had five minutes to compose himself and prepare for his date with Deceit. 

The room had been set up just the way Roman and Patton said it would. With the table dittied up with a fancy white table cloth and a candlestick in the middle. While fairy lights were strung around the room with roses and hearts accompanying them.

It was certainly beautiful, by Roman's standards anyway. But Remus couldn't help but feel nervous. He was half hoping Logan would be a little late. After all, he wanted to be prepared for everything and anything that should transpire throughout the date. 

However, when the clock dinged at 7:00, Logan popped up with Deceit, who was wearing his black and yellow tux with a yellow bowtie. His face was clouded with confusion but quickly turned to an amused smile when he saw Remus. 

Remus tried to keep down his excitement and popped a breath mint into his mouth. Roman had suggested he keep his breath smelling good. (Though Remus didn't see the point of it). Remus got up from the table as Deceit approached. 

"Remus" Deceit acknowledged, with an eyebrow raised. 

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed Deceit's hand. Gently planting a slow kiss on the top of his glove.

"You look stunning tonight my dear," Remus said.

He looked up momentarily to see if the snake side was blushing, but was only met with the same smile. 

"Right this way," Remus said, clearing his throat. 

He pulled Deceit along and pulled out a chair for him. Deceit carefully sat in the seat and Remus pushed the chair closer to the table. Remus then went to his own seat and sat down, smiling fondly at Deceit. 

"I must say, Remus," Deceit said, "For someone as daft as you, I wouldn't think you'd be able to pull something like this off." 

"Oh well, you know me. Always coming up with crazy ideas. However, this time I thought we could do something a little more simple. But with style of course." 

Remus snapped his fingers and Roman appeared at his side. Dressed in a waiters uniform with a fake brown mustache hanging from his nose. He handed Remus a menu (that was really a folded piece of paper with the word "menu" on it) and Remus pretended to look at it.

"Well have the special tonight," Remus said as he handed the menu back.

"Yes, of course," Roman replied

Roman skipped into the kitchen and came out again carrying a large platter in one hand. He set the platter down on the table and removed the silver lid, revealing two plates of spaghetti. 

"Spaghetti al a Pat," said Roman 

Deceit raised an eyebrow and eyed Remus curiously. 

"I hope you don't mind pasta. Patton helped me make it," said Remus. 

"Not at all," Deceit grabbed his fork and wrapped a bit of the spaghetti around it. He took a small bite and smiled. "It's delicious," he said.

Remus smiled back and dug into his dinner, slurping up the noodles so quick the sauce was flying everywhere. He was halfway through when he noticed Roman was behind Deceit chair, frowning and waving his hand against his neck in a frantic motion. Remus glanced at Deceit who was holding his hand over his mouth and seemingly trying not to laugh. Remus cleared his throat and straightened himself, properly eating his food this time and garnering a thumbs up from Roman. 

Remus and Deceit kept up a pleasant conversation throughout the meal. Talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. However, Remus felt as though they weren't getting anywhere and snapped his fingers. Roman or the "waiter" was summoned to his side and Remus motioned for him to come closer. Roman put his ear up to Remus's mouth. 

"I think we need to spice things up," he whispered 

"On it," replied Roman 

Roman clapped his hands twice and music began to play. Remus adjusted his bowtie and approached Deceit, extending his hand. 

"May I, have this dance?" he asked

Deceit smiled cooley and took Remus's hand, standing up. "I would be honored," he said with a slight bow. Remus felt the heat rushing to his face but smiled.  
He brought Deceit over to the living room and they began.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two

He grabbed Deceit's hand and wrapped his other arm around Deceit's upper back. Then two began, their feet moving the rhythm of the music as their bodies danced back and forth, left, right, and back again. 

So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

Their hearts were practically beating as one. Deceit and Remus moving so slowly yet in a sort of trance. 

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew

Remus felt like he was going to lose himself in Deceit's heterochromatic eyes. The way his brown and yellow became soft in the light and yet curious. He could feel himself getting weak in the knees. 

So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know

Remus lifted his arm and spun Deceit around slowly, 

All that I wanted  
To hold you so close

Remus pulled Deceit in closer as the energy in the room picked up. 

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end

Deceit looked into Remus's eyes as the two of them twirled around the room, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. 

Almost believing  
This one's not pretend

Remus spun Deceit a few times again. Dipping him low and raising him high as there bodies intertwined with each other. 

And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close

They stopped for only a short moment to catch their breath but immediately resumed afterward. 

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now

Remus slipped his hand down Deceit's back and onto his waist. Deceit's breath hitched but he soon relaxed into the touch.

We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend

They were swinging fully now, lost in each other's bodies and eyes. 

Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are

The music began to fade as they slowed down and stopped. Remus grabbed Deceit's chin and lifted his head slightly. Hot breath landed on each other's faces as Remus leaned in closer, his lips tantalizingly close to Deceits. 

So close, so close  
And still so far

Remus pressed his lips against Deceits, enlisting a sudden gasp from Deceit. Remus entangled his fingers through Deceit's hair and felt his body burning with passion. Though the kiss only lasted a moment before Deceit pushed away. Tumbling back from Remus with the human half of his face blushing wildly. 

"Are you alright my dear?" Remus asked

Deceit composed himself and straightened his body, "I-I'm fine. I was just a bit surprised is all," he said. 

Remus chuckled and walked over to Deceit. He wrapped an arm around Deceit's waist and leaned in again, but Deceit put a finger to his mouth. "I-I think we should, um, watch a movie. You know? To relax a l-little." 

Remus nodded and led Deceit over to the couch. Remus then snapped his fingers and summoned Virgil.

"Nightmare Before Christmas, if you would," he said. 

Virgil smirked and popped the DVD into the player then threw the remote at Remus. "Have fun," he said as he sunk out in a flash. 

Remus hit play on the remote and glanced over to Deceit, who was still noticeably blushing. He seemed to be trying to keep his attention on the movie and not on Remus. 

Remus smirked and slid a little closer to Deceit, pretending to stretch and yawn as he wrapped an arm around Deceit's shoulders. Deceit immediately tensed up but relaxed as Remus gingerly massaged his shoulder. Deceit's eyes slid closed and he leaned into the touch, curling into Remus's chest with a content sigh.  
The movie continued to play in the background but Remus wasn't even paying attention at this point. He shifted his weight and positioned himself to lay down on the couch. Making sure Deceit laid comfortably on his chest. This wasn't exactly what he was planning on doing that night. But for whatever strange reason, it felt right. 

Remus wrapped his arms around Deceit and snuggled him closer. Combing the Deceit's hair with his fingers and kissing his forehead. Deceit sighed happily and climbed up Remus's body a bit, till their faces were in line with each other. Without even opening his eyes, Deceit leaned down and kissed Remus's lips, making the rat side blush. Then Deceit nuzzled his face into the crook of Remus's neck. Remus could tell by Deceit's slow breathing that he was asleep. 

They could get down and dirty another night. Cause, for now, Remus was content on just holding Deceit close like this. It wasn't the same as getting the fiery passion of sex but it was close. Close enough for Remus anyway.


	9. Deceitber Day 9: Playing In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is dragged outside by Remus and Orange, to have a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball fights

It was snowing again   
The world outside covered in a blanket of white  
Deceit laid in his bed, covered by his own blanket but this one was yellow.   
He was happy, sleeping in his bed  
When the patter of feet could be heard  
Deceit cracked open an eye and looked towards the door  
Seeing two grinning faces they're now  
It was Wrath and Remus

He ignored them and turned over  
Hiding his head under the covers  
He then felt an excess of weight on the bed  
It squeaked and bounced  
As the two jumped up and down on it

"Wakey wakey, eggs and sneky," Remus said with glee  
"It's snowing!" Wrath shouted much too loudly  
"Go away," Deceit hissed  
But the two didn't as they flopped onto him  
"Please can we go out and play?" whispered Remus in his ear  
"Go play by yourselves," Deceit grumbled back  
They didn't like that answer   
So they squish, squish, squished him until he was far into the bed  
Till Deceit couldn't stand it anymore and got up   
"Fine," he said

They dragged him downstairs and to the closet in a flash   
Where he put on his gloves, coat, scarf, and hat  
Then off into the snow, they went  
The two laughing while Deceit didn't

When they came outside the pair immediately started to throw snow at each other  
Deceit stayed on the porch and watched them fight  
Wondering if he could sneak away and make a cup of coffee

When out of nowhere a snowball came flying his way  
Landing him square in the face without even trying  
He frowned and looked at the pair  
"Sorry!" they shouted but Deceit rolled his eyes

He reached down and grabbed a bit of snow  
Throwing it at Remus and hitting him in the nose  
The two grinned, even brighter this time  
As Deceit joined them in a snowball fight

Snowballs flew everywhere as the war began   
All three made forts   
It was now a full-on war 

Snow flew around for a while  
Until all three grew much too tired

Then Deceit brought them inside  
He set them up on the couch with blankets and pillows  
"Pop in a movie," he said, while the two made a pillow fort  
He whipped up some hot chocolate and brought them over to the couch  
Handing each one a mug before sitting down  
They all sipped away at their drinks  
Watching the Christmas Carol and Nightmare Before Christmas

It was all nice, warm and fuzzy   
Deceit wouldn't admit it   
But he liked having snowball fights with them  
It was fun and something he hoped, although secretly, they could do again


	10. Deceitber Day 10: Snow Building Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides have a snow building competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Building a snowperson

“Okay, is everyone ready for the snow person building competition?“ Roman announced, standing upon his podium. Everyone whooped and hollered, waving their gloved hands in the air with grins spreading across their faces.

"Alright, you’ve been split into teams of two. Deceit with Remus, Patton with Virgil, and Logan with Me,” said Roman “On your marks, get set, go!”

“What should we make?” asked Remus, bouncing up and down.

“Whatever you want is fine with me,” said Deceit

“In that case, let’s make a man and add on a d-”

“Anything but that,” Deceit warned

“Fine, let’s build a gladiator then,” said Remus

“That we can do,” Deceit replied

Deceit and Remus got to work on their gladiator. Grabbing sticks, leaves, rocks, and obviously snow.

“Let’s make the hat out of stick and leaves,” said Remus

“What about the shield?” asked Deceit

“We can weave some sticks together for that,” said Remus

“Okay.”

Deceit got to work weaving the shield with the delicate twigs while Remus made the snowman. Rolling up the snow into giant balls and sticking them onto each other.

“Hey look! It’s a threesome!” Remus cackled

“Remus,” Deceit scolded behind an amused smile.

Deceit finished the shield in no time and got to work on the hate. When he suddenly heard a strange sliding noise and turned around to see Remus dragging a large stick behind him.

“What is that for?” asked Deceit

“The sword! We can’t have a gladiator without a sword,” said Remus

“I guess that’s true,” Deceit replied, “But make sure the stick doesn’t knock over the snowman, alright?”

“Alright!”

Remus grabbed a few of the sticks and weaved them into an arm. He stuck the arm onto the snowman and intertwined it’s slim twig fingers around the sword. Meanwhile, Deceit fixed the gladiator’s hat onto its head and weaved another arm for him, attaching the shield onto it as well. He stuck the shield arm onto the snowman and packed some snow around the limb, to ensure it wouldn’t fall off.

“Now for the face,” said Remus. He picked up a few black rocks and planted two eyes on the snowman’s face. He then used the rest of the black rocks to make an O shaped mouth.

“Give him angry eyebrows,” said Deceit

Remus laughed and grabbed some twigs. He broke a twig into four parts and made V-shaped eyebrows for the snowman. Making him look angry at whatever he was pointing his sword at.

“I think it looks good,” said Deceit

“How much time we got?” asked Remus

Deceit looked down at his watch “We have two minutes, why?”

“Hold on, I have an idea!”

Remus grabbed some snow and started to pack it onto the snowman’s stomach.

“Are you putting abs on the snowman?” asked Deceit

“Ya, why not?” Remus replied

Deceit laughed “I guess that works,” he said

When the two minutes passed, the bell rang and everyone stepped away from their snowperson’s. Roman sprinted to his podium and stood upon it.

“Alright everyone, shall we have a look at all the contestant’s snowperson’s?”

“Ya!” everyone shouted in unison.

“Excellent, first up we have yours truly and Logan. And as you can see, we created a castle. Complete with a king hiding in his mighty fortress.” Roman grinned from ear to ear and then turned to Patton and Virgil. "Next up we have a…cat?“

"It’s a snowcat!” Patton shouted with glee

“Well, it certainly looks like a cat. Now, finally, we have a…holy tomatoes, is that gladiator?”

“It was Remus’s idea!” Deceit shouted

“You gave him a shield and a sword. Wait, are those freaking abs?”

“Yup!” said Remus

“Oh wow,” Roman shook his head “A-anyway, now that we’ve gotten a look at all the contestant’s snowmen. I think we have a clear winner,” said Roman. He drum rolled onto the podium and looked over the excited faces in the crowd. “And the winner is…ME!” he shouted.

“What?” everyone exclaimed

“I was joking. I can’t decide of a winner so I’m going to say we’re all winners!” said Roman “Now let’s go on to round two!”

“There’s a round two?” asked Deceit

“Yea, and a three, four, five. When we run out of snow, that’s when the rounds will end.”

“Get on with it then!” Remus replied

“Alright. On your marks, get set, go!”

Everyone once again rushed around and got to work on their snowpeople. And soon enough, the whole yard was filled with masterpieces and not a single winner could be declared that day.


	11. Deceitber Day 11: Dancing With The Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is in the kitchen making cookies. Singing along to the radio and dancing to the Christmas tunes. When he gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baking cookies

Deceit glided across the floor, the bowl of cookie dough batter moving along with him as it splashed around. The radio crackled and popped old Christmas songs that Deceit had heard a million times. Yet, he couldn’t help himself as he danced and sang along to each note. His voice rising and falling with every sway of his feet and bump of his hip.

“Well be right back after these messages,” the radio host said. Deceit sighed and turned the volume dial all the way down.

“Wow, who knew you were an appreciator of Christmas songs Deceit.”

Deceit practically jumped three feet into the air when he noticed Romans standing in the living room. A wide smug smile on his face and laughter in his twinkling eyes. Deceit felt his face flush and he turned away from Roman.

“I-I didn’t realize you were standing there,” Deceit said, trying to seem composed.

“Sorry, I came to grab something. I was just too mesmerized by your dancing and singing I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“So you thought to watch me embarrass myself instead?” Deceit mused “Well, whatever it is your after, grab it and leave. I’m quite busy you know.”

“Really?” Roman asked with an eyebrow raised.

Deceit shot him a look “Yes, I am.”

Roman smiled and walked up to Deceit, turning up the dial on the radio. The radio crackled again and was now playing jingle bells.

“Then allow me to join into the busy work,” Roman laughed as he twirled around and began singing in a boisterous voice. Roman then held out his hand and prompted for Deceit to take it. Deceit rolled his eyes and put down the bowl, grabbing onto Roman’s hand.  
Deceit laughed as Roman pulled him in and the two began sliding around the kitchen together. Singing along to the Christmas songs with sparks of energy bouncing between them.  
When the music ceased once more, Deceit and Roman broke apart.

“That was fun,” grinned Roman

“It was actually.” Deceit smiled and looked at Roman with a kind expression. “Would you like to help me make Christmas cookies?” he asked

“Really,” Roman’s his eyes beaming.

“I don’t see why not. I was going to have Remus help me but he said he was to busy today.”

“Oh, I forgot! I was going to steal my wreath back from Remus.”

“I hope it wasn’t the one with a red ribbon wrapped around it and golden ornaments,” Deceit said.

“Yes, that’s the one,” Roman replied excitedly “Have you seen it around here?”

“Um, if by ‘seen’ you mean, have I seen it in one piece? Then, no, I haven’t.”

Roman groaned “I’m going to kill him.”

“Now now, I’m sure I can fix it,” Deceit said

“You can?”

“Yes, and in exchange, you help me make Christmas cookies. Deal?” Deceit said as he held out his hand.

“Deal,” Roman said shaking it.

The two of them smiled at each other as they went about making the cookies.


	12. Deceitber Day 12: Gingerbread Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and the others make a gingerbread castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Building a gingerbread house

Every year when the Christmas season arrived, everyone got into the spirit of making gingerbread. Now, most normal people would make gingerbread houses or trains. Perhaps another kind of Christmasy themed gingerbread art. However, the others were quite different in how they did things. Even Virgil, the quietest and grumpiest of the group, got into the swing of things.

The table had been set with as much gingerbread, decorations, and candy that it could hold. Leaving just enough space for all of them to work in. When Virgil, Remus, and Wrath walked into the kitchen that morning. All three of them scrambled to their seats.

“Let’s build a castle!” Remus shouted as he already started grabbing for things.

“And a dragon!” Wrath replied

“Guards too,” said Virgil

“Well, I guess you guys already know what you’re going to make,” Deceit chuckled as he sat down at the table as well.

“What about you, Dee?” asked Virgil

“Ya, what are you going to make?” said Remus

“I’m not really sure,” Deceit replied

“You could make the royal family,” Wrath suggested, “Like a queen, king, prince, and princess.”

“Then I’ll make the royal family. But is everyone else good with what there going to make?”

“Ya!”

“Alright, I guess to get to it then,”

Deceit and Virgil were rather careful in creating their respective gingerbread men. Deceit, being in charge of the royal family, wanted to make sure every little detail was there. Virgil was the same way and wanted to be sure every guard had the perfect armor, hats, tools and such.

Meanwhile, Remus and Wrath were rather “creative” in their way of making things. Grabbing the material and splatting it together with frosting and weaving in traces of candy. They didn’t bother to be careful with anything they grabbed, and as such, a huge mess began to pile up onto the table.

Soon enough, however, they had all finished with their creations.

“Look at mine,” said Remus “I made the castle all nice and pretty.”

The castle was definitely…something. With walls made out of gingerbread and frosting and silver shiny wrapping paper wrapped around the majority of it. Its towers made out of toilet paper rolls with four gumdrops glued to the top of each one. Windows were cut out and around the gingerbread and wrapping paper. And finally, there was the draw bridge, which was a simple piece of paper with a crude picture of a door on it.

“It looks great,” Deceit replied. “How about you Wrath?”

Wrath grinned wide and pushed his dragon to the front. The dragon had a body of gingerbread and red gumdrop eyes. Deceit was surprised by the detail of the body with frosting and candy laid out around its frame. And the paper wings so delicately made that spread out from it’s back. Coming from the mess on the table, Deceit was impressed Wrath was able to make something so nice.

“You both definitely have an eye for detail,” Deceit said “Now, how about you Virgil. Did you finish?”

Virgil looked down and frowned at his gingerbread guards. He propped his chin upon his hand. “Ya, but they look stupid,” he mumbled.

Deceit gently put a hand on Virgil’s back and eyed the gingerbread men. They looked good to him as each one had a silver helmet and a full plate of armor. They even had a sword strapped tightly to their belts.

“Hey, they look great,” Deceit said softly “How about mine?”

Everyone looked at Deceit’s and giggled at his goofy-looking royal family. As each one had a funny face drawn and mismatching outfits.

“I like them,” said Remus

“Ya, but they look weird,” Virgil laughed

“Why thank you,” Deceit replied, “I think they look quite good too.”

Virgil smiled sheepishly and grabbed his guards. “Can we eat them now?”

“I don’t think we want to eat the castle or dragon, but I guess we can eat the gingerbread men,” said Deceit

“Yay!” Remus and Wrath shouted as they each grabbed for a guard.

“Rawr!” Remus growled as he chomped the head of the guard off.

“Oh no! Monsters are attacking the castle,” Deceit said dramatically

Virgil laughed and grabbed for the King, chomping down on one of his arms.

“The king has been stolen! How merciless!” Deceit feigned

They all laughed again as they grabbed for the gingerbread men. Eating away at the royal guards and family.

Soon enough all the gingerbread men had been eaten. Leaving only the castle, a dragon, and bellies full of gingerbread.


	13. Deceitber Day 13: Dear Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit writes a letter to Santa Clause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Believing in Santa Clause

Dear Santa,

I’m sure you already know my name but I’m going to tell you anyway. I’m Deceit Sanders and apparently, I’m supposed to write you a letter.

Patton, you know the goofy one with the glasses? Not the nerd but the dad? Well, he’s gotten everyone sitting around a table writing letters to you. I think the whole thing is silly and frankly ~~stupid~~ great. _**Totally a wonderful thing that we all get to do. I’m so happy I’m able to do this with all of them.** _

Alright, Patton’s not looking over my shoulder anymore so let me tell it to you straight (even though I’m gay). Frankly, I don’t believe in Santa Clause. It’s merely a marketing ploy used by companies to capitalize on profits. The whole Christmas season is a joke in of itself. I mean, hell, it invades our stores the day after Halloween and even past Thanksgiving.

So with that said, I don’t want anything for Christmas. All I want is some peace and quiet, that’s it. And I’m sure I can achieve that on my own without some, _**wonderful jolly filled individual whom I’m sure will give me whatever I ask for. As I have totally been so good this year.**_

Okay, Patton would you please stop looking over my shoulder for goodness sakes.

Anyway, as said I don’t need help from you nor do I need you. I’m fine with what I have and the family I got. They may be rowdy, loud, crude, and volatile. But there my family and I’m going to keep it that way.

Sincerely,

Deceit Sanders.


	14. Deceitber Day 14: The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit takes Remus and Wrath shopping and they decide to go on a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gift shopping

Today was a shopping day, the kind of day Deceit would head to the mall and buy some things. However, since it was the Christmas season, the items on his list all involved gifts.

“Wrath, Remus, stay close now. I don’t want you to wandering off and doing something dangerous,” Deceit shouted to them. Wrath and Remus turned around and pouted at Deceit.

Deceit had wanted to keep the little ones at home but he couldn’t find a babysitter. It seemed like everyone was off because of the Christmas season.

“But there so many exciting things here,” Remus said, “Besides were old enough to go anywhere now.”

“We’re old enough to do what we want when we want!” Wrath agreed with a nod.

“Old doesn’t often equal wise,” Deceit replied

“So what? Your old, does that mean your unwise?” asked Remus

“Experience is what makes a person wise. And from my experience, I know if I let you two wander off your likely to do something dangerous. ”

Remus and Wrath pouted again and stuck their pink little tounges out at him. Deceit narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms with a stern look.

“Either you stay close to me or I put leashes on the both of you. Which is it going to be?” he said.

“We’ll stay close,” Remus and Wrath grumbled

“Good,” Deceit replied

Wrath and Remus followed behind Deceit like ducklings, frowning and huffing with their little faces growing redder. Deceit knew they would have an outburst soon, giving how red they were becoming. Meaning he’d have to find some way to get them to calm down without lighting the fuse.

“Boys,” he said, “How about we go on a quest?”

The boy’s eyes lit up at his words and they grabbed onto Deceit’s waist with sparkling faces. Deceit chuckled and ruffled their hair, then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

“Let’s see. I need some items here on my list. And I believe we have some brave adventurers here you could help me?” Deceit questioned

“Yes!” they agreed

“Well, here is what I need: A blanket that’s blue like the sky, a book about the stars, a box of glittery markers, and finally, a stuffed cat.”

“Is that all?” asked Remus

“Yes, that’s all I need. So, are you up for the adventure?”

Remus and Wrath looked at each other and grinned. “Ya!” they shouted.

“Alright, then let’s go!”

Deceit led them into the first store and handed the boys the list. Wrath and Remus studied it for a while before taking off into the store in search of a blanket.  
Deceit followed them around as they searched about the store. Figuring he should keep an eye on them, to ensure they didn’t break anything.

Soon enough, the boys found the blanket that’s blue like the sky. They grabbed onto it and held it up for Deceit to see.

“Good job,” said Deceit.

They paid for the blanket and excited the store. “Now we need a book about the stars,” Deceit said, “Can you find the bookstore for me?”

The boys nodded and looked around until they found it. Then they held onto Deceit’s hands and pulled him over to it.

“Well done boys,” said Deceit “Now go find the book but remember to be quiet.” 

The boys nodded and quietly snuck around the book store. Somersaulting and rolling along the ground, peaking around bookshelves, and squatting behind chairs.

“It’s the lost book of the stars,” Remus whispered to Wrath

“We have to be extra careful,” Wrath replied “we don’t want to get caught”

Deceit chuckled from behind them and watched as they snuck their way into the astronomy section. Remus and Wrath peeked behind the shelves and waddled over to the books.

Their eyes scanned the whole thing before resting on the book they were seeking. They both reached for it at the same time and subsequently ripped it from the shelf. Deceit darted over and covered the boys as a few books came tumbling down from the shelf.

“Careful boys,” Deceit said, “We wouldn’t want our adventurers getting hurt now.”

“Sorry,” they both replied.

“It’s fine, just help me clean up this mess.”

The boys nodded and helped Deceit put all the books back onto the shelf. Once they were all put back onto the shelves. Deceit turned to the boys.

“How about we work extra fast to get the last two items? I would like to leave the store before it closes you know.”

“Okay,” the boys agreed.

They made there way over to a toy store and easily found the glittery markers and stuffed cat. However, getting out of the store, was the next challenge that popped up on Deceit’s list. The boys seemingly were more interested in the thousands of toys than a quest.

“Come on now,” Deceit said “We can’t stay here all day. We’ve got our quest items so we should get going.”

“Aw,” Remus replied

“Can’t we stay a bit longer?” Wrath said

Deceit thought for a moment. “Hm, how about this. Since you two were at least trying to be good today. I’ll get you one toy each. Deal?”

“Deal!” they squealed

“But it can’t be too expensive alright?”

“Okay!”

“Good, now go pick something out.”

The boys grinned and hugged Deceit before running off to find some gifts of their own. Deceit couldn’t help but smile at them.

“My little adventurers,” he said with a chuckle.


	15. Deceitber Day 15: Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is frustrated and so ends up venting to Deceit about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying to get closer to Thomas

Usually, when Thomas was having a problem, he would call upon his sides to help him with it. After all, it was normal for him to try and fix a problem as soon as it arose. And yet, Deceit had noticed Thomas wasn’t very excited about fixing anything today. Even when the sides bombarded him with solutions and questions. Thomas just seemed tired. 

Deceit knew that feeling. Of being so tired of everyone and everything, just wanting to vent without someone telling you how to fix it. He understood that feeling all too well.

That’s why when all the other sides had given up and sunk out. Deceit popped up into the room, while Thomas was standing there in a daze.

“Thomas?” Deceit said softly.

Thomas jumped back when he saw Deceit standing there, his face crumbling in a mixture of fear and confusion.

“D-Deceit? What are you doing here?” Thomas asked

“My apologies Thomas, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just noticed you seem a bit unlike yourself today. Is something the matter?” Deceit questioned.

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m frustrated is all.”

“Hm? Why?” Deceit asked, tilting his head.

Thomas frowned “Well, I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had time for my friends. And now all these things are happening and I feel so tired and done.”

“I can understand that feeling all too well,” said Deceit with a nod.

“You do?” Thomas said, a look of surprise crossing his face.

“Oh yes, I’ve had days where I’m very busy and have no time to do anything. It also doesn’t help when you feel the whole world is stacked against you,” Deceit mused.

“Right, I feel like I’m running a million miles a minute,” Thomas said with a laugh as he shook his head. “You know. You’re a surprisingly good listener, Deceit,” he smiled.

“I try to be,” Deceit replied

“It’s strange though,” Thomas said, giving Deceit a puzzled look. “Usually I would be afraid of you but I actually don’t mind talking to you now.”

“Perhaps it’s because your venting instead of planning,” Deceit explained.

“Maybe,” Thomas smiled “Hey, would you mind staying here for a while? It would be nice to have someone else to talk to. Other than, you know…”

“I don’t mind at all,” said Deceit “Shall we sit on the couch though? I think we would be a lot more comfortable.”

Thomas nodded.

Deceit made Thomas and himself some warm drinks and they sat on the couch together. Thomas venting his frustrations with life and everything, while Deceit took methodical sips from his mug and listened.


	16. Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath's attempts at wrapping gifts fail miserably so Deceit decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Attempting (and maybe failing) to wrap gifts

It had to be somewhere. He only put the wrapping paper down for a moment. Then suddenly it was gone. Poof.

"Wrath?" Deceit called

"In here!" Wrath called back.

Deceit walked into the common room where he heard Wrath's voice coming from.

When he walked into the common room. He was taken aback by the sight. Wrath was tangled in a ribbon with pieces of wrapping paper scattered around him. A box sat on the floor, which Deceit assumed was the gift Wrath was trying to wrap. .

"Wrath, what happened here?" Deceit asked

"Uh, well I might've f*cked up in trying to wrap some stupid box," Wrath explained with a pout.

"I can see that," Deceit chuckled "Would you like some help?"

"No, I got this!" Wrath growled

"Really? Because you look like one of those cat posters or photos."

Wrath sighed and wiggled around in the ribbon, only getting it even more tangled.

"Fine, help me," Wrath grumbled

"What's the magic word?" Deceit smiled

"Please."

"Thank you. Now hold still."

Deceit summoned some scissors and began cutting away at the ribbon. Wrath huffed and puffed as he did so, prompting a few laughs from Deceit.

"There," Deceit said as he removed the last of the ribbon.

"Thanks," Wrath replied

"Well now that you're free. Would you like me to help you wrap your gift?"

Wrath sighed and nodded. "Yes, please."

Deceit smiled and grabbed the wrapping paper. He showed Wrath the proper way to cut the paper and fold it around the box and then added a red bow.

"There, see? It's not that hard if you're careful with it," Deceit said

"How are you better at this than me?" Wrath replied

"Practice and patience, my dear. Practice and patience."

Wrath chuckled a bit. "Are you saying I'm not patient?"

"No, I'm just saying you need more practice." Deceit said as he stuck a bow on top of Wrath's head. Wrath laughed and wrapped his arms around Deceit.

"Thanks, Decy," he whispered, pulling Deceit into a bone-crushing hug.

"Your welcome," Deceit replied


	17. Deceitber Day 17: Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit loves his snakes and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spending time with sleepy snakes.

Sleep. 

If it hadn't been said enough already, Deceit loved sleep. 

Settling under his heat lamp and cuddled up in his blankets was the best thing to him. Especially when Ka, his boa constrictor, and Sweet Tooth, his yellow ball python, would curl up with him. 

His snakes always happily hissed as they curled themselves around his body. Ka mainly curled around his waist and arms, resting her head on his chest. While Sweet Tooth chose to stay near his head. Often looking like a golden crown when wrapped around it. 

He loved every minute he spent with his snakes. The pleasant hisses, the rise and falling of his chest, the heat coming from the lamp overhead. Everything was so peaceful and perfect. 

Yes, sleep and his snakes were definitely some of his favorite things.


	18. Deceitber Day 18: A Castle In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Wrath are up to something, so Deceit decides to figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making a snow fort.

Remus and Wrath were up to something. 

Usually, when Remus and Wrath went into the imagination. Deceit figured they were off on an adventure or doing a quest. However, they seemed to be more secretive as of late. Snickering and whispering to each other about something. 

So when Remus and Wrath went out again, Deceit decided to follow them.

He followed them deep into the woods, weaving his way around the trees as he spied on them. Remus and Wrath seemingly didn't notice the snake side or they didn't care. As they trekked along a snowy path and towards a large building.  
When they came up to the building, Deceit hid behind one of the trees and peeked out from behind it. He was surprised to see a giant snow castle in front of him, with such intricate detail it almost looked real. There was even a moat that stretched around the bottom of it and a draw bridge that ran over the middle. 

"So that's what they've been working on," Deceit thought. 

Suddenly he heard rapid footsteps from behind and turned around to see a shadow. He yelped as the shadow leaped into the air and tackled him to the ground. 

"We have a visitor!" Remus yelled, squeezing Deceit in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Ow," Deceit squeaked "Can you let go of me please." 

Remus grinned and hugged onto him tighter. "Nah, you're my prisoner now," he said. 

"Let him go, Remus," Wrath warned 

"Aw, come one. He's our prisoner!" 

"He's not our prisoner, he's our guest. Now let him go before I make you." 

"Ugh, fine." 

Remus hopped off of Deceit and extended his hand out to him. Deceit reluctantly took his hand and stood back up. 

"Well, now that you let me go. May I ask what the hell that thing is?" Deceit asked, gesturing to the castle. 

"It's a snow fort!" Remus exclaimed

"Just a rather fornicated one," Wrath said

"How long did this take?" Deceit replied

"Oh, a few days at most," Wrath said

"We were going to show you. We just didn't expect to show you so soon." Remus said. 

Deceit cleared his throat and adjusted his sleeves. "Well, I guess I should apologize for my stalking earlier than. I was just a bit concerned is all." 

"Aw, were you worried about us sneky?" Remus purred

Deceit rolled his eyes "I just wanted to be sure you weren't doing anything dangerous or stupid," he said. 

"Since your here and all, would you like the grand tour?" Wrath asked

"Yes, I would like that very much," Deceit smiled.

Remus and Wrath smiled and hooked there elbows with Deceits. They escorted him to the front of the castle and with a wave of Remus's hand. The draw bridge slowly began to fall, crossing the moat, and landing with a thump on the land. 

"Let's go!" they said, leading him into the castle.


	19. Deceitber Day 19: Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Virgil's birthday! And the thing he wants most is fudge. Good old fashioned fudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Celebrating Virgil's Birthday

Virgil yawned and stretched as he leaned back on the couch. Scrolling through his phone absentmindedly, as his headphones blasted music into his ears.

"Virgil?"

Virgil jumped at the sudden voice and his headphones came flying off. He straightened himself quickly before turning to see Patton standing there, with a look of concern on his face. 

"Oh, hi Patton," Virgil said

"Hi kiddo," Patton replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright but, um, was there something you needed from me?" Virgil asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about, Kiddo," Patton assured him, "I was just going to ask you what you wanted for your birthday,"

"My birthday?"

"Yes! It's almost your birthday and you still haven't told me what you want."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't want anything."

Patton pouted a bit and tilted his head. "There must be something you want."

Virgil frowned and closed his eyes. Frankly, he didn't really care for gifts, as he hadn't thought much about them before. But, perhaps there was one thing he wanted.

"Fudge," Virgil finally said. "I want chocolate fudge."

"Fudge? Oh, well I can certainly make that," Patton smiled

"Thanks, Patton," Virgil said

"Your welcome."

-

Deceit didn't know why he still made it. Virgil was gone after all and there was seriously no point in making it anymore.  
Yet, here he was. Slaving away over a stove and stirring a pot of melted chocolate that would soon become fudge.

"Ooh, something smells yummy," Remus said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm making fudge," Deceit replied

"For whom?"

"Virgil."

"Oh, I see," Remus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Deceit. He nuzzled his nose into Deceit's back and whispered softly. "I didn't realize you missed him enough to still make fudge."

"Remus-"

"I miss him too you know," he said softly, "and his little emo ways."

Deceit sighed "I just thought it would be a nice present for his birthday. A little bit of home, even if this will never be his home again."

Remus hugged Deceit tighter "I'm sure he'll love it," he whispered, "But if he doesn't I'll gladly kill him for you."

"Pfft, I think I'm fine Remus but thank you anyway."

"Your welcome."

-

The day of Virgil's birthday arrived but he wasn't very excited about it. Although the light sides were throwing him a party, Virgil felt no need for such a thing.  
Back when he lived with the dark sides, they never threw a big party for him. Rather, they would all sit on the couch and watch movies. Munching away on the fudge, Deceit would always make for Virgil's birthday.  
Virgil wondered if Deceit still made his world-famous fudge. Did he still stay awake hours on end to finish it? Was it the same dark and milk chocolate fudge he remembered? The kind that would melt in your mouth?

"Probably not," Virgil thought. Seeing how he left the dark sides, why would Deceit go through all that trouble?

By the afternoon, the party was in full swing and everyone was giving their gifts to Virgil. Logan got him a hot topic gift card, Roman gave him a dark mystery novel, and the fudge was obviously from Patton.

"I hope it's to your liking," said Patton as he presented a square of fudge to Virgil.

Virgil smiled and popped the square into his mouth, only to be strangely disappointed by the taste. It wasn't like the smooth fudge he was used to, with dark chocolate mixed into it. But rather plain milk chocolate and a bit crunchy.

"Is it okay?" asked Patton, seemingly nervous.

"It's great. Thanks, Patton," Virgil replied with a smile, as he didn't want to hurt Patton's feelings.

"I"m glad you like it Kiddo," Patton said, "Now let's play some games."

"I vote for Candyland!" Roman exclaimed

"Why do you always vote for that one?" Logan asked

"Because it's fun, nerd. Now, let's play!" Roman grinned.

Once the party had finished and everyone decided to settle down for the night. Virgil headed back to his room to read his new mystery novel and listen to some music.

When he arrived back in his room, however, he noticed a small box on the couch. He was a bit confused as he walked over to the couch and lifted the box up. There was a sticky note on it that read: 

_Happy Birthday Virgil ~_

Virgil curiously opened the box and found four large squares of fudge, each individually wrapped in a white paper. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as he unwrapped one of the fudges and popped a bit of it into his mouth.  
As expected, the fudge was so smooth and creamy that it melted in his mouth without hesitation. He flopped down onto the couch and sighed, nostalgic memories flooding his head.

"Best birthday ever," he thought.


	20. Deceitber Day 20: Kissin` Before Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit was about to go to bed before Remus decided to show up with a little something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Under The Misletoe

Deceit was on the couch reading when he yawned and stretched. Putting his book down onto the coffee table and glancing over to the clock. He saw that it was nearly ten, meaning bedtime was fast approaching. Deceit figured he should head to his room before he fell asleep on the couch. 

As he was getting up, however, a sudden green ball shot from the stairs and landed directly onto him.

“Remus,” Deceit hissed

Remus laughed as he wrapped himself around Deceit, staring wildly into Deceit’s mismatched eyes.

“What do you want, Remus?” Deceit asked

“You know it’s the Christmas season DeeDee,” Remus purred

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Remus grinned as one of his tentacles shot out from his body, holding a mistletoe above the two of them. Deceit rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Dee,” Remus pouted

“Fine but only-”

Before Deceit could finish his sentence, Remus’s lips were already pressed against his in an enthusiastic kiss. Deceit internally groaned at Remus for being so impatient, but relaxed as the full weight of Remus’s body fell onto him.

He figured bedtime would just have to wait.


	21. Deceitber Day 21: Sneky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is surprisingly summoned to deal with an issue. However, the sides don't realize he has a special little friend with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freezing

Remus wasn't expecting to be summoned that day. Considering the fact that he wasn't summoned very often, it was certainly a surprise.   
So when he popped up into the living room that day, he was grinning so wide that it stretched all the way to his ears. Making Thomas and the others a little uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Well well," Remus said, twirling his mustache "This is certainly a strange occurrence. To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned?"

"Sorry to, uh, disturb you, Remus. But we needed some help," Thomas said

"Help? From Moi?" Remus questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"You see Remus, Thomas is having a bit of a creative block at the moment," Logan explained, glancing at Roman. "And seeing how you're also apart of creativity, we thought it would be best to hear some of your ideas."

"No matter how utterly annoying there going to be," Roman piped up

"Or stupid," Virgil grumbled. 

"Oh, that isn't a problem at all!" Remus squealed, followed by a sudden hissing sound from beneath his shirt collar. "Oops, sorry Sneky, didn't mean to disturb your rest."

"Sneky?" Logan questioned

"Who's Sneky?" Patton asked

"Sneky, as in Deceit. He's sleeping around my neck at the moment," Remus explained. Remus poked at his neck and a yellow snake peeked his tiny head out from under, flicking his forked tongue.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Patton exclaimed

"Why is he around your neck?" Thomas asked

"I found him sunbathing behind the couch earlier and figured he must be freezing. So I put him around my neck to give him some warmth and he's been around it ever since," Remus explained, petting Deceit's head.

"Interesting, so does he always do this when he's cold?" Logan asked

"Only when he feels like it," Remus replied

"I never knew Deceit had a snake form," Thomas said, tilting his head curiously.

"Would you like to hold him?" Remus asked

"A-are you sure? He won't bite will he?" Thomas asked hesitantly

"Not at all! Just hold out your hands," Remus replied.

Thomas reluctantly complied and held out his hands with his eyes closed. Remus chuckled and lifted Deceit from around his neck, placing him onto Thomas's outstretched hands. Deceit hissed and slithered onto Thomas's arm, wrapping around it.

"Wow, he's so smooth," Thomas said as he ran his finger over Deceit's scales. "I would've thought he was slimy."

"Snakes are generally smooth Thomas, not slimy," Logan said

"Well, I know that now but still," Thomas replied.

"How long can he stay in that form for?" Roman asked

"Oh, for as long as he wants. Though he usually doesn't stay like that for more than a few hours," Remus explained.

Thomas smiled and petted Deceit as he flicked his forked tongue. Deceit stretched himself up Thomas's arm and wrapped himself tighter around it.

"I'll take him back now," Remus said

Thomas nodded and lifted Deceit from his arm, holding him out for Remus to take again. Remus grabbed Deceit and draped him back over his neck. Deceit hissed happily and snuggled under his collar, promptly falling asleep again.

"Now then," Remus grinned "Let's get to some idea making."


	22. Deceitber Day 22: Picturesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus catch snowflakes together in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Catching Snowflakes

Deceit poked his tongue out and closed his eyes. Specks of cold landing on his tongue as the snowflakes fluttered down. The winter had sincerely arrived and although Deceit wasn't entirely happy about it, he did enjoy standing out in the snow like this.   
It was like a picturesque scene, with the snow-covered trees around them, some bare and others still holding onto a few of their leaves. Colorful birds chirping and hopping about the snow, looking for any bits of food. And the sun peeking through the clouds, melting the icicles that hung from the trees.

"Dee!" Remus yelled, "I caught another one!"

"Good job, Remus," Deceit yelled back 

"How many have you caught so far?" Remus asked

"Only a few," Deceit replied, looking up towards the sky. "Seems like the snow is growing heavier though."

"Meaning we'll be able to catch even more snowflakes!" Remus shouted with glee as he ran around with his tongue stuck towards the sky.

"You really are something, Remus," Deceit laughed.

Remus stopped running and grinned, meandering towards Deceit.   
"You know DeeDee," Remus said, cupping Deceit's face in his hands. "Every time I look at you standing in the snow. I fall in love with you all over again."

"Pfft," Deceit snorted

"It's true," Remus sighed happily "You're the most delicious Side I've ever known."

"Delicious huh? Even more so then snowflakes?" Deceit questioned with a playful smirk.

"By a mudslide," Remus giggled as he brought their lips together. Deceit reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around Remus. Their bodies melting together in a tight embrace as the snow fell around them.


	23. Deceitber Day 23: Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has been invited to go skiing with some of his friends. So, while everyone else goes out and enjoys the snow. Deceit prefers to stay inside and read his book. However, he is unexpectantly visited by Patton, who seems to have something troubling on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skiing/sledding

It was a quiet in the lodge that morning, as Deceit sat idly on the lounge's couches and sipped away at his chai tea.   
Thomas had recently been invited to a ski trip with some of his closest friends. He accepted, obviously, and they all arrived at the lodge last night. And already everyone was outside sledding and skiing down the snowy hills.   
Deceit, however, preferred to stay inside the warm and comfy lodge. Rather than be out in the cold wet snow with everyone else. Besides, it was nice not having to take care of anyone for a while.

So, Deceit snuggled up in some blankets on the couch and happily sipped away at his tea while reading his book.

"Deceit?"

Deceit looked up from his spot in his book and saw Patton standing there. He sighed and put on a fake smile, trying to seem as polite as possible.

"Oh, hello Patton. Have you finished sledding for the day?" he asked

"Not really, I just figured I should see how you're doing. You didn't come out sledding or skiing with us and I was a bit worried about you Kiddo," Patton said

Worried, tch.

"Is that so? Well, there is really no reason for you to worry about me. I'm doing perfectly fine right here," Deceit said, going back to his book. Patton nodded and stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is there something else you need Patton?" Deceit asked after a few minutes "Or are you going to stand there forever?"

"Um, could I join you? If that's alright?" Patton asked hesitantly

Deceit shrugged "Do what you want," he replied.

Patton smiled and took a seat near Deceit on the couch, curling his legs under him and staring down at the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Deceit asked

Patton looked up at Deceit, his eyes widening. Deceit immediately regretted his question and turned away.

"Apologies, it's probably not my place to ask," Deceit said

"No, it's fine," Patton replied, looking back down towards the floor.

"If you would rather not talk about it-"

"I-I got in a fight with everyone," Patton sputtered suddenly.

"A fight? About what?" Deceit asked

"Well," Patton began, "Roman and Remus wanted to race down this giant hill and I was worried about them. So I told them I wouldn't allow them to race. Logan agreed with me but Virgil said it was fine, that if they died it wasn't our fault."

"I told Virgil that wasn't nice and he shouldn't wish for someone else's death. But I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to Remus and Roman because they were gone by the time I turned around. I got a bit annoyed and wanted to go after them but Logan stopped me. Saying it was probably best to let them go have fun and ignore them. I told Logan we shouldn't let them get hurt and that if I wasn't distracted, I would've been able to stop them."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, but I guess Virgil took offense to that and stormed off. Logan then said I should go inside and cool off while he talked to Virgil. So that's what I did, but now I feel just horrible." A few tears slid down Patton's cheeks as he held his face in his hands. Deceit sighed and gently put a hand on Patton's shoulder.

"Now now, it's alright Patton," he said softly, "You were just trying to make sure everyone was safe is all. And well you shouldn't worry too much about Virgil. He has a tendency to get grumpy about everything and storm off when he's mad. As for Remus and Roman, I suggest trying not to stop them next time. Unless there doing something that may hurt someone else, it's best to leave them alone."

"But-"

"I know you're trying to be the responsible parent and there's nothing wrong with that. However, since this is a vacation, there's no reason for you to go super dad mode on everyone." Deceit chuckled "Just relax and enjoy your time off."

"I guess your right, Deceit," Patton sighed "I just hope everyone isn't too mad at me."

"Nah, as stubborn as everyone is. I doubt they're going to stay mad at you for too long," Deceit replied.

"Thank you Deceit. Your a good listener," Patton smiled.

"Well, I try to be," Deceit smiled back "Anyhow, since your here. Would you like to play a board game or something? It might help get your mind off things."

"Yes, that sounds really nice actually," Patton replied.

"Good," Deceit said.


	24. Deceitber Day 24: Sour Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is in a sour mood so Remus decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watching Christmas Movies

Deceit was in a sour mood. The kind of mood that if he had to interact with anyone, he would be likely to throw up. So, Deceit opted to stay in bed today and sleep, hoping this feeling would go away.

Of course, he'd be lying if it did.

As the day carried on, so did the turning of his gut and by late evening, Deceit was feeling even worse. He was starting to think this feeling wouldn't ever go away and a pang of worry tugged at his heart.   
That was when the familiar sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and to his door. Remus, as per usual, threw open the door with a loud bang and launched himself into bed. 

"Dee, You've been in bed all day! Why won't you come out and join in the festivities?" Remus whined, shaking Deceit.

"Go away Remus," Deceit snapped back as he shrugged Remus off. "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with anyone right now."

Remus pouted a bit and flopped over Deceit. "What's wrong DeeDee? Dragonwitch got you in a bad mood?"

"It's whatever, so please _don't_ leave."

"Well, in that case. I'll stay!" Remus laughed as he wrapped his arms around Deceit and snuggled him closer.

"Remus," Deceit grumbled

"Aw, come on DeeDee. How about we watch a movie? It could make you feel better," Remus suggested

"Fine, what movie did you have in mind?" Deceit asked

"How about the Grinch That Stole Christmas? The live-action version I mean."

Deceit considered a moment and chuckled, the first laugh he had all day. "That _doesn't_ sound great."

"Good, then let me just-" Remus snapped his fingers and summoned a tv and a remote. He turned on the tv in a flash and pressed play on the remote, starting the movie.

Deceit stretched a bit and curled into Remus's chest as he watched. The feeling in his chest seemingly subsiding as Remus ran fingers through his hair and nuzzled his neck.

"Thanks, Remus," Deceit whispered, "I guess I needed some TLC."

"Of course," Remus whispered back "Anything for my snake love."


	25. Deceitber Day 25: Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day Remus was going to propose to Deceit and oh boy is he nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Santa and Holiday Festivities

Remus wasn’t one to get nervous. Frankly, that was Virgil’s job and as such Remus always took on the role of being bravely stupid. But today was different, today his body buzzed with uncontrollable energy and his hands were drenched in sweat. Butterflies swarmed his stomach, making him feel sick and having the urge to throw up. Yet, he bit down his bile and stood with a firm hand on his wrist, clawing at his skin to keep himself grounded. Today was the day he was going to propose to Deceit, and he wasn’t going to chicken out because of a few butterflies.

The morning started out good, as everyone exchanged their secret Santa gifts.

Virgil had Logan and so he got him a doctor who scarf, which Logan was mildly ecstatic for. Totally didn’t squeal like a little child.

Roman had Virgil and so got him Jack and Sally dolls from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Which made Virgil grin so wide, he practically resembled Remus when he grinned.

Logan had Patton and so got him electronic cat ears, the kind that move with your emotions. Which may or may not have caused Patton to faint from excitement.

Patton had Deceit this year and got him a really pretty shot glass. That he totally _didn’t_ like.

Deceit had Roman and Remus and so made them both capes, complete with their names stitched to the bottom of each one. Roman was rather happy to receive it and had to keep himself from fainting. Remus was also happy but anxious at what was to come next.

Remus, the last one to give a gift and who had Deceit.

“Your the last one Remus,” Patton smiled.

“Uh, yea,” Remus replied, fumbling with the box in his pocket. He pictured the ring in his mind, the half-snake half-tentacle ring that he worked so hard on.

He opened his mouth to speak, to give some grand speech before revealing the ring. But he closed it again as his eyes darted around the room.

“I-I,” Remus began, everyone was staring at him. Waiting for him to present his gift to Deceit, but he just couldn’t. There were too many thoughts running through his head. He just couldn’t do it. “I’ll give it to you later,” Remus said, practically kicking himself for that one.

“Alright, there’s no rush,” Deceit smiled

Remus smiled back but inside he was in turmoil. He wanted so badly to give Deceit his present but couldn’t. What was wrong with him?

“Well, time for breakfast,” Patton said “I made some Christmas pancakes for everyone so let’s enjoy them,”

The day carried on from there and no matter how hard Remus tried, he couldn’t do it. He wanted so badly to give Deceit his ring, to go down on one knee and propose, but he couldn’t. His body refused to do anything and his mouth refused to speak a word. He only hoped no one would notice.

Of course, Roman having some sort of “my sibling is in turmoil” radar. Knew something was wrong with Remus. And so when everyone else was distracted by Christmas themed crafts. He stole Remus away outside for a quick chat.

“So, what’s going on with you?” Roman asked once they were outside, “I’ve never seen you so nervous.”

Remus frowned “I want to propose to Deceit,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I want to propose to Deceit,” Remus spoke a little more clearly this time.

Roman’s eyes widened and he grinned. “You sly bastard you. So when are you going to propose?

"Well, I tried to do it this morning but I chickened out,” Remus admitted 

“Oh, I see…” Roman said, rubbing his chin. “Well, perhaps it was because everyone was watching.”

“What do I do? I want to propose but with everyone in there…” Remus sighed, turning away “I guess I’d better wait.”

Roman shook his head and grabbed Remus by the shoulders, staring straight into his eyes. “No, if you wait you’ll never be able to do it. I’ll help you, so don’t give up,” Roman exclaimed

“But, what are we going to do?” Remus asked

“Get Deceit alone with you. If we can do that, I’m sure you can propose.”

“Alright,” Remus said, “But how are we going to-”

Before Remus could finish, Roman pushed past him and stormed into the house without a second thought. Remus watched with his mouth agape as Roman walked up to Deceit at the table and whispered something in his ear. Deceit smiled cooley and nodded, standing up from the table and following Roman back outside.

“Alright, then I guess I’d better leave you alone. Have fun!” Roman chimed as he pushed Deceit onto the porch and rushed inside the house, locking the door behind him.

“Roman!” Remus shouted after him. Was he serious right now?

“So,” Deceit began “I heard you had something for me?” Deceit smirked and came closer to Remus, causing the rat side to back away.

“Uh, y-yes I do. But um, c-could you close your e-eyes?” Remus stuttered

Deceit chuckled and closed his eyes.

“Okay, um, hold on a minute.”

Remus fumbled for the ring box in his pocket and practically fell to one knee. His hand shook horribly as he held the box up to Deceit.

“You can open your eyes now,” Remus said

Deceit opened his eyes and stared wide-eyed at the ring, his hands flying to his mouth, as tears began to form.

“Deceit, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Remus asked

A flood of tears was falling down Deceit’s cheeks now as he nodded. Remus laughed and jumped up, throwing his arms around Deceit and holding him close. All the butterflies in Remus’s stomach flying away as Deceit hugged him back.

“I’m so happy,” Remus whispered, breaking away.

“I am too,” Deceit giggled “This is the best Christmas present I could’ve ever asked for.”

“See! I knew you could do it!”

Deceit and Remus turned around to see everyone standing their, wide grins on their faces.

“Did you all know about this?” Deceit asked

“We had no idea!” Patton squealed, bouncing up and down.

“Well, I did but that’s only because I talked to Remus about it,” Roman explained “Though you should’ve seen how nervous he was,” he added.

“Roman,” Remus glared at him

“Why were you so nervous?” Deceit asked, turning back to Remus.

Remus sighed “I-I was just worried that you would say no is all.”

“Remus, why on earth would I say no?” Deceit laughed “I would have to be a fool to say no to the man I love.”

“Really?” Remus beamed

“Really, now do I get to wear my ring or what?” Deceit grinned

Remus laughed and slipped the ring on Deceit’s finger as everyone whooped and cheered. Deceit wrapped his arms around Remus again and kissed him.

“I love you,” he whispered softly

“I love you too sneky,” Remus chuckled.

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way. Let’s celebrate!” Roman announced, summoning a bottle of champagne in his hand.

“Well, if you insist,” Deceit laughed.

Remus and Deceit followed everyone else inside for a round of drinks. And as the night went on, Remus couldn’t help but stare at the ring on Deceit’s hand. Knowing that despite all the hiccups, he did it. He finally asked him.


	26. Deceitber Day 26: Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit wants to take down the decorations but Remus and Wrath want to keep it up. So, they come to a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taking down Christmas stuff

“Please Dee,” Remus pleaded, holding onto Deceit’s leg.

“Don’t take them down, Decy. We still need them,” Wrath added in, holding onto Deceit’s other leg.

“No. If we don’t take them down now, it’ll be summer by the time we do,” Deceit replied

Wrath and Remus pouted and held on tighter to Deceit, as he dragged the Christmas decoration boxes out from the closet.

“Please!” they both pleaded to him again, practically clawing at his legs at this point. Deceit attempted to shake them off, but they only latched on harder. Their eyes turned big and puppy dog-like.

Deceit sighed and stopped dragging the boxes, looking down at the two of them. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We can keep it up for one more day.”

The other two grinned wildly and scrambled to their feet, pulling Deceit into a hug.

“But only for a day. After that, we take it down, got it?” Deceit said sternly

“Got it!” they chirped, squeezing Deceit even harder now.

“Good now, can you stop hugging me? I feel like an orange being squeezed to make orange juice.”

“Oops, sorry Dee,” Remus grinned as they both let go of him.

“Thanks,” Dee chuckled, dusting himself off.

“So…” Wrath began “Since we’re keeping the tree up for another day. Does that mean we can watch a Christmas movie while admiring our decorations?”

“It’s still December you know,” Remus chimed in

“My, aren’t you two needy today,” Deceit said

“Please?” they both replied, switching the puppy dog eyes back on.

“Fine, but only- ”

Before Deceit could finish the two grabbed him and launched themselves onto the couch. They landed with a thud and wiggled around a bit before finding their right positions. Deceit sat in the middle with Wrath’s arm around his shoulder. While Remus flopped and stretched over the both of them, with his head in Deceit’s lap and his legs in Wrath’s lap.

“You guys are hopeless,” Deceit muttered

“We know,” Remus grinned

“But that’s why we have you,” Wrath chuckled, nuzzling Deceit’s hair with his nose.

Deceit laughed and turned his head to admire their decorations. Perhaps it wouldn’t kill them to keep the decorations up a little longer.


	27. Deceitber Day 27: Boxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit comes into the living room to find Remus and Wrath boxing. Why? Because it's boxing day of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Appreciating other holidays in December besides Christmas and New Year

Deceit looked at the two of them standing there. Remus and Wrath stood opposite of each other, both wearing boxing gloves on their hands and boxer shorts. The room around them a complete mess, with the furniture, halfway destroyed and blood splattered along the carpet and walls.

“It’s boxing day,” Remus replied

“Which means we have to box!” Wrath yelled, swinging a left hook at Remus’s head and brushing against Remus’s hair as he ducked. 

“Ya!” Remus agreed, suddenly springing up and uppercutting Wrath’s chin. Wrath flew backward and rolled onto the ground before quickly jumping to his feet and rubbing his chin. He growled and shook his head, staring at Remus with bloodthirsty eyes. He crouched down low and dug his feet into the carpet. He launched himself into the air and swung his right hand at Remus. Remus attempted to dodge but was struck on the side of the head, blood flying out of his mouth as he landed on the carpet.

“You guys do realize that boxing day isn’t about ‘boxing’ right?” Deceit questioned, watching the battle unfold in front of him.

Remus stood up and wiped away the blood dripping from his mouth. “What else would it be for?”

“It basically a day for employers to give their employees gifts. It’s quite a popular holiday in the United Kingdom actually,” Deceit explained

Remus and Wrath paused, staring at Deceit with wide grins.

“What?” Deceit asked

“Since you are our 'boss’ does that mean we get a gift?” Remus asked

“It would only be customary for you to do so,” Wrath agreed

Deceit rolled his eyes “Alright, how about I give you the gift of not getting your asses whooped for fighting in the house again?”

“Aw, come on Dee,” Remus whined

“If you want to fight you either do it outside or somewhere else. Now unless you would like me to return my gift. I suggest you either stop boxing or find somewhere else to do it.”

“Fine,” Remus and Wrath grumbled with their tounges sticking out at him. Deceit gave them a warning glare and both sunk out in a flash.

“Dorks” Deceit mumbled, looking over the broken mess that laid before him. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, figuring he’d better get to work cleaning it up.


	28. Deceitber Day 28: Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus are getting married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice Skating

Deceit wasn’t one for weddings. He always thought they were overrated and a way for companies to exploit people. Plus, the diamond industry was a wreck, with bloodthirsty businessmen trying to get their hands on any kind of profit.  
Instead, Deceit always thought matrimony should be intimate. Between two people and the family, they cared about.

“What! Why don’t you guys want a big wedding?” Roman asked wide-eyed with his jaw agape. He had a pad and pen in hand, seemingly prepared to help them with every little detail. “Come on Remus, surely you want something fun, big, and exciting?”

“Not really,” Remus shrugged

“We don’t need anything fancy,” Deceit said

“But! The wedding is the best part!” Roman exclaimed, “There’s the decorations, the food, the whole shebang.”

Deceit sighed and looked down, rubbing his temples. It was like he was talking to a dumb brick wall. Expect this brick wall was Roman who seemingly couldn’t get it in his thick skull that they didn’t want anything extra. He understood that Roman had his hopes up in helping them plan the wedding, but neither he nor Remus had any desire for anything big. Why couldn’t Roman understand that?  
Remus suddenly grabbed Deceit’s hand and squeezed it, bringing Deceit out of his thoughts. He looked over to Remus who smiled at him.

“For the last time, Roman, we’re fine with a simple wedding. I know I tend to be a little overdramatic,” Remus said

“A little?” Deceit countered

“But,” Remus continued, giving Deceit a look “I don’t mind having something smaller. Besides, it’s not like we’re having a million people coming over. It’s just going to be you and the other light sides. So why diddy everything up when we don’t want to? It would be like putting glitter on your dick and getting glitter up your ass. Not necessary and very uncomfortable.”

“I think he gets it, Remus,” Deceit replied

Roman sighed and dropped his pad and paper. “Alright, I guess it is your decision. But can I still help plan the wedding?” Roman asked with pleading eyes.

“We had no qualms about you helping plan it. We just don’t want to do anything unnecessary,” Deceit said.

“Okay I get it, then I’ll help you plan the most intimate bomb-ass wedding you can get!” Roman squealed

Even if the wedding was simple, Roman wanted to make sure it still shined. So, in his part of the imagination, he got to work building a winter wonderland.  
He had chosen an icy pond for the venue area, with its sparkling surface that reflected like glass. In his eyes, it was the perfect spot for a wedding and a great chance for ice skating too.  
Roman then went about putting up the decorations, though they were mostly just white streamers and crudely cut out snowflakes. However, the thing he was most proud of was the ice crystals. That hung on the birch trees’ branches and reflected the sun’s rays and lit up the forest with rainbows.

It was perfect.

Logan stood at the alter, a bible held aloft in his hands as he looked over everyone. Patton and Virgil had taken a spot beside Deceit while Roman took his place beside Remus.

“Are the grooms ready to be wed?” Logan asked

“Yes,” they both replied.

“Alright,” Logan replied.

Logan cleared his throat and gave his speech, talking about the importance of marriage and the great commitment that would befall both Remus and Deceit.

“Deceit Sanders, do you take Remus Duke Sanders as your lawfully wedded husband?” Logan questioned when he was finally done with his speech.

“I do,” Deceit replied

“And do you Remus Duke Sanders, take Deceit Sanders as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Remus replied

“Then in the power invested by me. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may commence with kissing.” 

Deceit and Remus laughed and brought their lips together. Melting into each other’s touch as their hands wrapped around their bodies while everyone loudly cheered and clapped.

“Well, now that we’re married,” Remus said pulling away. “Let’s commence with the partying!”

And party they did, with everyone drinking and eating their fill while skating along the ice.  
Deceit and Remus skated together, twirling and dancing with their eyes locked onto each other. They were finally married and the two couldn’t be happier.


	29. Deceitber Day 29: The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm rages outside and Virgil is stuck under his blankets. That is until Deceit comes to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiding Under Blankets

The thunder crackled outside as the rain banged against the window, like pebbles hitting the glass.  
Virgil was curled in blankets on his bed, shoving his head under the pillow and desperately clutching onto his headphones. Turning up the music up all the way to drown out the noise. He shivered, despite the warm blankets around him, and his stomach twisted in a knot. 

Then he heard his bedroom door slowly start to creak open and the tapping of footsteps across his carpet. 

"Virgil?" called a muffled voice, it sounded like Deceit.

Virgil didn't move and dug deeper, trying to calm himself down but with another roll of thunder, his mind screamed again. His body shook and he dug his fingernails into his arms. 

The edge of his bed sank and a soft voice started to speak to him. Virgil cautiously turned down the volume on his phone and listened.

"It's okay," Deceit said, calm but firm. "You're safe in here, nothing's going to hurt you." 

Virgil didn't understand how he could be so calm with all this thunder and lightning. 

"Let's play a game. How about we both count to five and each time we reach it, we start over again. Okay? Does that sound like fun?" 

Virgil didn't answer, he didn't want to answer. 

"Okay, I'll go first. 1...2...3....4...5" 

Another flash of lighting came as Deceit said five, Virgil didn't understand. How could he have known when the lightning was going to hit?

Deceit continued to count to five, and each time he reached the fifth number the lighting struck. 

"Would you like to try?" Deceit asked

Virgil nodded but realized Deceit probably couldn't see him. "S-s-sure," he stuttered. "1...2...3...4...5" the lightning struck again. This time, however, he wasn't surprised by it. He was expecting it. 

"It worked," Virgil said

"Good job," Deceit replied, "How about we do it together this time?" 

"O-okay." 

"1...2...3...4...5" they both counted together and just like the other few times, the lighting struck without hesitation. Virgil was strangely starting to feel calmer, as since he knew when the lightning would strike. He wasn't as scared anymore.  
So, he sat up slowly and opened his eyes, peeling off his headphones. He cautiously turned around and looked at Deceit, who sat calmly crossed-legged on the edge of his bed. 

"It's alright," Deceit cooed. He opened his arms and held them out for Virgil, inviting him to come closer. Virgil felt tears streaming down his face as he crawled into Deceit's arms. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe, I've got you to now darling." 

Virgil buried his face into Deceit's chest and closed his eyes. Listening closely to Deceit's steady heartbeat and voice. Deceit gently rocked Virgil back and forth, humming as Virgil hiccuped. 

"You're doing great my little storm cloud," Deceit whispered, "You're doing great."

The storm carried on but Virgil wasn't paying attention anymore. After what felt like hours being cradled in Deceit's arms, Virgil suddenly felt himself being lifted up. He was gingerly placed on the bed again and his heart skipped a beat. 

Was Deceit going to leave him now? Had he done something wrong? 

To his surprise, however, Deceit climbed in with him. Holding Virgil to his chest and snuggling him close with all six arms wrapped around him. Virgil sighed with relief and closed his eyes, letting the drowsiness overtake him.


	30. Deceitber Day 30: Sicky Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sick and it looks like it's up to Deceit to take care of them. But who's going to take care of Deceit when he's down and out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone appreciating Deceit

Everyone was sick, lying around in their beds while coughing and sneezing up a storm. Their bodies cramped in their rooms so much to the point their muscles grew sore. Not a single one of them could crawl themselves out of bed long enough to do anything.

Except for Deceit.

Now, Deceit was sick as well but he was different.

He hadn’t spent the last twenty years taking care of the others and working every night and day for nothing. No, when it came to him being sick, he did everything in his power to spite the cold and do his work.

Which was what made Deceit the perfect candidate to take care of the other sick Sides.

Deceit started by making a full pot of chicken soup, though he added fewer carrots since he knew everyone hated them. He then filled up bowl after bowl with it. Spoon feeding every Side until that bowl was finished. And always making sure that the Sides were adequately fed and drank plenty of water and juice.  
He snuggled blankets around the Sides so they could lay comfortably. He wetted towels and replaced them every hour with a fresh one. So that no Side would have to suffer from a fever.  
He also made sure everyone took their medication and tracked the hours in a timely manner. Adding a bit of syrup or sugar (whichever that Side preferred) for more hard to swallow pills and some juice to wash it down with.  
The most important part, however, was to keep their minds off the colds. So, Deceit set up Tv’s in their rooms and put on movies. Read to them almost every night and even put on shows for them when the worst of the sickness struck.

By the end of each day, Deceit was drained of every bit of energy he had and flopped into his bed. Not bothering to eat or take any medication, just closing his eyes and sleeping. When the next day came, he would get up and do it all over again. Trekking around the house with his body slumped. Not a single thought crossed his mind other than taking care of everyone.

A week had gone by now and today Deceit couldn’t get out of bed. His whole body ached like mad and refused to move an inch. So, he laid there in silence, trying to will his body to get up. To do something other than lie there all day and do nothing. He had people to take care of, work to do, and things that couldn’t wait.  
He slowly began to move his arms under his body. He took in a deep breath and pressed his hands into the bed, pushing himself up momentarily before his numb arms gave out. He flopped back onto the bed and a wave of pain coursed through his body. He groaned and attempted again, but the pain only got worse.

_Darn it_

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He flinched a bit but otherwise couldn’t do anything as the arms lifted him up and flipped him onto his back. He blinked several times and looking towards the right and seeing Remus standing there.

“R-re-m-u-” His mouth was dry and he could barely say the letters.

Remus brushed a hand over Deceit’s face and shushed him. “Shh, don’t try a talk, you’ll only strain yourself.”

Deceit shut his mouth and closed his eyes, leaning into Remus’s touch. Remus placed a cool washcloth over Deceit’s forehead and stroked his cheek.

“Would you like some cuddles?” Remus asked

“B-but,” Deceit started

“It’s okay, I’ve already been sick remember? My body has become immune so therefore, let’s cuddle!” Remus climbed into the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Deceit.  
Deceit sighed and leaned into Remus, a sense of warmth spreading over him.

“Well, aren’t you two getting comfortable?” came a voice, it was Logan. “Remus, I thought I told you not to cuddle. You’ll only get sick again.”

“Ugh, it’s fine Logan! Besides, look how much Deceit’s enjoying it!”

Deceit was indeed enjoying it as he had a satisfied look on his face.

“Well, I should probably ask how you’re feeling,” Logan said

“I…Can’t…Move,” came the response

“I see,” Logan said, “I think it would be best to get some food in you first. I had Patton make some soup, would you like some?”

Deceit nodded, though he could barely move his head and so made a grunting noise.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Logan chuckled “Remus, can you help him sit up?”

“Of course!”

Remus locked his arms around Deceit’s waist and arms, slowly helping him to sit up. Deceit bit his lip in order not to scream from the pain.  
Once he was leaned rightly against the board, Logan grabbed the bowl of soup and fed it spoonful by the spoonful to Deceit. Who hungrily slurped down every bit of it until there was nothing left.

“Here’s your medicine as well. I put some sugar on the spoon though because I didn’t know which you preferred,” Logan said. “I also have orange juice here to help you swallow it.” Logan held the spoon to Deceit’s lips and he opened his mouth, he bit down on the spoon and slid the pill off, quickly washing it down with the orange juice.

“Good,” Logan said, “Oh, and also, Roman said he wanted to read you a few stories. If you’re up for it of course.”

Deceit grunted again, closing his eyes and leaning onto Remus. He didn’t mind at all.

For the next few days, everyone took their time to take care of Deceit. Making sure he got plenty of food and medicine, changing his washcloth, and giving him plenty of hugs and cuddles. Since Deceit took all his strength to help them get better, they figured they should do the same for him. After all, how else would they ever repay him?


	31. Deceitber Day 31: Kazoo Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark sides have a strange tradition for bringing in the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Celebrating The New Year

It was time for the tradition.

A tradition started years ago by Remus himself and that had been carried on by the Dark Sides ever since.

What is this tradition?

Kazoo Countdown.

It started like any other tradition may start. Deceit was in the living room and setting up the New Year decorations. While Virgil and Wrath set up the food table. Setting out some drinks, non-alcoholic of course, and putting out pretzels, chips, candy, and such.   
Remus was nowhere to be seen.   
Most assumed that he was doing something stupid or planning something. Which was why Deceit had a cleaning supplies basket seated next to the couch.  
However, as the evening widdled down to the final few minutes and as everyone stood around with drinks in hand. A sudden sharp and strange humming noise filled the room, causing everyone to give each other confused looks.   
They turned their heads towards the TV, thinking the noise was coming from it but the TV was off.   
The time slowly widdled down until it was only a minute until midnight. The noise was ongoing and they were all starting to get annoyed. That's when Remus popped up in front of the TV.   
He was wearing a ridiculous green and white disco outfit that looked like something out of the 80s. He also had a big curly brown wig on his head, that was more of a rats nest than hair.   
A long green kazoo was hanging out of his mouth and he was breathing into it, playing an annoying tune as the time reached down to ten seconds.   
Everyone started to countdown. Except for Remus, who had started to play The Final Countdown on the Kazoo as loud as he could.   
Deceit and Virgil glared at Remus but Wrath began to laugh as he started to sing along. His voice bolstering around the room as Remus played hard into the kazoo, rocking his head back and forth.   
When the clock ticked to midnight, the room fell silent and the kazoo was blown out of Remus's mouth. He stood there with an all to wide grin on his face while Wrath rolled on the floor laughing. His body shaking and tears leaking out his eyes. Deceit and Virgil soon joined in and everyone was practically dying of laughter.

Since that year, they always celebrated the new year with kazoos. Wrath and Remus donning the familiar strange 80s outfits and singing very loudly. While Deceit and Virgil stayed in their normal clothing and played along with the kazoos.

Perhaps it was a weird tradition but they loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, big thanks to @dragonindigo245 on Tumblr for the prompts. I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed them and wish all of you lovely people a happy new year. See you in 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment and share. 
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr @imcrushedbyarainbow
> 
> Special Thanks to @dragonindigo245 for the prompts


End file.
